April Fool's?
by mintygreeny
Summary: It's April Fools day at St. Vladimirs...or is it? Things happen and people get pranked. Read to see how people get humiliated in front of the whole school and war arises between Rose and Dimitri.-Hiatus
1. A Gangster and A Pregnancy

This is a note for everyone who reads my stories. I'm sorry if it seems like I've completely disappeared from the face of the earth, but I'm not. I've just not been able to do much since we neither have internet at home. Even worse than having your computer broken! While so, I've just been writing a lot of new stories and here is a one'shot I did. A some kind of attempt in humour.

I also apologise if I haven't been reading anyone's stories lately, nor reviewing. I think I'm going on overload at the moment. I'm following way too much stories at the moment I can't even keep up :-D Yeah..I checked my e-mail one day after a long time and I had, like 100 new messages. Over a half of them were new chapters or stories or something from Fanfiction.

But here is my new one-shot...read it...review it...enjoy it :-)

And I don't own anything.

* * *

"Rose, wake up!" I heard Lissa shout from outside my door. I groaned, turned around on my bed and buried my face on my pillow.

"Go away!" I shouted back. All I wanted was to sleep. It was the weekend and I was content to stay in bed and sleep. I hadn't gotten that much sleep in the past week.

"Get up now, or I swear I'll get Dimitri to get you up." She threatened. She must be crazy to think that Dimitri could get me up from bed. He'd probably just end up with me on it. She was still quite oblivious to our relationship just like everyone else. No one knew about us and no one could.

But nonetheless, I decided to get up. I didn't want to get Lissa mad and face the wrath of the super spirit user, who could make you do practically anything, later. I, unwillingly, got out of bed and opened the door to Lissa. She seemed pleased, mostly because she thought that her threat worked.

I headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower as Lissa seated herself on my bed, smiling at me. I took longer than necessary in the shower. I didn't want to come out. I wanted to stay here, under the warm, flowing water, lost in my own thoughts. It seemed nice until bad thoughts would drift into my mind though. I got out of the shower and got dressed into the clothes I had placed here last night. I walked out only to see Lissa talking to somebody at the door. I walked from behind her, making her flinch slightly. Apparently they didn't hear me coming. Dimitri was standing at the door, wearing his same old guardian mask. "Um, hey Dimitri. What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to talk to you, but I'll just catch up with you later." He said. We said goodbye and he left. We too left a few minutes later.

Since lunch was already over, I guess that wasn't an option anymore, so we headed up to Adrian's room in the guest housing. We were going to hang out there today. Adrian was still alone and Christian was to come soon too. There was a knock on the door, no doubt Christian.

I opened the door to find him looking like a gangster. He had the baggy pants and hat and even the bling. He looked seriously hilarious and weird. Well, I always knew there was something wrong with him anyway.

"Yo, yo yo, what up ma homies!" He said as he walked past me to the living room. He slumped down on the couch, stretching. We all stared at him, confused and pretty much shocked too. "So? Are we gonna do somthn? Or do ya wanna go check out my hizzle fo shizzle?" He asked, getting excited mentioning his fo shizzle. What the heck has gotten into this guy? I had to say though, he was a pretty bad gangsta.

"Christian?" Lissa asked carefully, "Are you okay?" By now we were all standing in front of him a bit worried.

He jumped up suddenly, making us jump back in surprise. "Of course I'm okay, yo! So you gonna come and check out ma crib or what?" He asked. It was weird; he even had the voice too.

"I think he has OCD." Adrian whispered to us.

"OCD?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, obsessive craziness disorder." I started laughing as did Lissa. Adrian shushed us, looking scared. "Don't you dare laugh at him." He hissed. Okay, I think something's wrong with him too. I also think he might be actually scared of him. Or maybe he's just scared of gangsters.

"Whatever." I said, holding my hands up in front of me. I turned my attention back to Christian who was picking his tooth with his finger. "Dude, what's gotten into you?" I asked him.

"Notn has gottn into me, babe. Wha? You got somthn against gangstas?" He asked, sounding a bit threatening.

"Yea, when the 'gangsta' is you." I shot back. He can't scare me. He never has and never will.

Suddenly, he pulled out a gun from inside of his jacked. Lissa yelped and Adrian surprisingly screamed. I didn't do anything. I just stared at him in disbelief. Why the heck would he have a gun when he had the element of fire?

"Wha did ya just say?" He asked, raising his voice. Truth to be told, he was starting to get a little intimidating.

"I said, 'yea, when the 'gangsta' is you." I said getting all up in his face, repeating my words in a low voice.

"That's it!" He shouted at me, taking a few steps back and pointing the gun at me.

Lissa screamed with Adrian. "What did I tell you, Rose!" He shouted at me. I just narrowed my eyes and waited to see what happens.

I was shocked when he did push the gun, but what came out shocked me more. It was a flag with a smiley face on it. "Ha! April fool's!" He shouted at us. "Wasn't I awesome? You guys totally believed me!" He kept shouting. We were all just staring at him wide eyed. Then it hit me.

"April fool's?" I asked in disbelief. "Isn't it April the 1st? The last time I checked it was March the 31th." I said matter of factly.

"No it isn't! It's April the 1st!" He said. He got out his cell and showed the screen to us where it said April 1st. "See?" He said as it was obvious.

"What the heck?" I screamed. "I have never missed one April fool's day in my life. There's no way it's today!" I shouted, sounding frustrated. But it can't be today!

"Believe it or not, yes, yes it is." He said sounding pleased with himself. I growled and crossed my arms across my chest, not pleased with myself. "Ha-ha, April fool's!" He shouted again suddenly, making us flinch.

"What the heck?" I screamed at him, now really frustrated.

"It's not really April fool's day, it's tomorrow!" He shouted, laughing. I threw a punch at him, but he managed to dodge barely.

"It's you who's the fool here!" I shouted in his face.

"I suggest Christian as the fool of the year." Adrian suggested, raising his hand.

I raised my hand too. "I agree." I said. Christian stuck out his tongue at us and grumbled something incoherent.

We heard laughing from the hallway and I shushed everyone to be quiet. Not surprised at all, it sounded as if Jesse and Ralf were there. I tiptoed to the door and when I reached it, I opened it as fast as I could, revealing two idiots on the ground. They fell as I opened the door. "Do you think this is funny?" I shouted at them. "Do that again and you'll be sorry you were ever born." I growled at them. Terrified, they both scattered off down the hallway. They first both went different ways, but Jesse turned halfway and followed Ralf. We all laughed at them as I closed the door behind me.

"Sorry guys. I think they both used compulsion on me so I would do this."

"It's okay, snuggle puss." Lissa said, giving him a peck on the lips. Adrian and I were trying so hard to not laugh.

"Snuggle puss?" I asked and coughed. They both glared and ignored me.

"Yo, Adrian! Can ya hook me up wih sum clothes?" Christian asked Adrian.

"Not if you talk like tha." Adrian said back to him. We all laughed again as Adrian went to his dresser to get Christian something else to wear.

Hmm...Tomorrow is April fool's day. I'd have to prank Dimitri. I think I have some planning to do.

**The next day at training;**

"Hey, Comrade!" I yelled from the door as I walked in. He was leaning on the back wall, twirling a stake in his hands.

"How many times I have to tell you not to call me that." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me to the middle of the gym where I was standing.

"You can't, because I won't stop calling you that." I said and grinned at him. He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. He threw the stake at me and I caught it with no avail. "So what we doing today?" I asked and threw my things to the side.

"_We _aren't doing anything. You are going to train your staking."

"Oh, come on. Can we at least spar just a little?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work since he looked thoughtful for a moment. He sighed in defeat and nodded. I think I saw a little smile play on his lips as he turned around and leaned back onto the back wall, watching me as I started staking the dummies. That was the second best part of my trainings, especially staking the dummy with the Auburn red hair.

I did this for a while until Dimitri approved and called it quits. "We can spar now if you want." He said to me with a loving smile I didn't get to see much during the day.

I grinned wickedly back, which made him laugh. Let the show begin.

**Dpov;**

We faced each other on the mat in the middle of the gym and got ready to fight. "So," I started, "Do you want to be the Guardian or the Strigoi?" I asked with a grin. I've been smiling a lot and laughing ever since we let our walls down with each other. I've been happy.

"Guardian, of course." She said. "The Strigoi always dies." She said in a low voice, supposed to sound scary and smirked at me.

She lunged at me before I could manage to say anything else. She surprised me and got a kick to my abdomen. I let out a little huff noise and stumbled backwards a little. She smirked again. I composed myself quickly and got ready for the next attack she made. She tried to throw a punch at me, but I grabbed her hand and flipped her over. She fell back first on the floor and growled. She got up quickly to my surprise and made a high kick that landed straight to my face. I almost fell, but managed to stay up. I kicked her in the stomach and she fell on the floor on her knees. She screamed in pain and held her hands on her stomach. I panicked.

"Rose. Roza, are you alright? What happened?" She didn't answer me; she just screamed her lungs out.

"It hurts, it hurts so much." She cried. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I'll bring you to the infirmary." I murmured with concern. I picked her up in my arms and carried her tiny figure across campus. I pushed opened the door to the infirmary and right on cue, Dr. Olendzki walked in.

"What happened now?" She asked exasperated as she walked towards us.

"I think she's hurt." I told her. She motioned for me to follow her to a room. I lay her down on the hospital bed. She told me to tell her what happened and I did. "We were in training and were sparring. I kicked her in the stomach and she just fell and started screaming in pain." I explained. She nodded and told me to wait outside as she ran a few tests on her. I waited impatiently outside for her to finish and call me back in. A few minutes later she did. I walked in to see Rose sitting on the bed looking a little better. "So?" I asked.

"Guardian Belikov...Rose..." She started hesitantly, "Rose, I think you might be pregnant. That might be the reason it hurt so much when you got kicked in the stomach." She explained.

"What?" Rose shrieked, "No, no! I can't be pregnant! What about me being a guardian, being Lissa's guardian! I can't protect her if I am pregnant! This can't be..." She ended her rant in a low whisper, almost inaudible.

"She's...she's pregnant?" I asked, shocked. How can she be pregnant? It couldn't be me. We only were together once and Dhampirs can't have children together. Unless...unless she has been with someone else. I bet it was that Moroi Ivashkov. No, I don't think Rose would do it. She loves me, I know she does. Maybe Ivashkov used compulsion on her? I don't know, but I'm going to kill that man nonetheless. I was brought back from my murder planning to hear Rose crying. She was holding onto her knees and was crying. Dr. Olendzki was trying to soothe her, but it didn't work. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. Soon her crying turned into laughter. I pulled back in confusion to see her laughing her head off. I turned my gaze on Olendzki only to see her looking amused. "What's going on here?" I asked, confused.

"April fool's!" Rose shouted right into my face. I was only mad for a fraction of a second and cooled off and smiled instead of being mad at her. "Gotcha." She said and grinned wickedly at me.

I gave a small, humorous laugh. "You sure did, Rose." I said.

"Thanks Dr. Olendzki for helping out." Rose said to her.

"No problem, Rose." She said and left the room.

I turned back to Rose and frowned a bit. "You do realize I was really worried, don't you?" I asked her.

She sighed and leaned her head on my chest. "I know." She murmured.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I was already planning murder on Ivashkov thinking he was the one to knock you up." I murmured, grimacing slightly.

She chuckled. "Oh, Dimitri. I would never be with anyone else but you." She said lovingly.

"Oh, I know, that's why I thought he used compulsion on you or something worse." I said again. She laughed and looked up to meet my eyes. She reached up and kissed my lips lightly. I pulled her back to me and kissed her forehead.

Roza is mine. I swear, if anyone even tries anything with her, they will regret it. But with Ivashkov…well, I might just kill him.


	2. Expelled

So, a reviewer thought I should continue with this story. So, with her help, I managed to write up another chapter. Read it, like it, love it, hate it, tell me what you think.

I know it's like another month till April fools, but you can't help it when you get ideas,

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Eddie and I walked silently through the moroi guy's dorm. We were going to prank Christian, of course. It was required. I just couldn't go without pranking Christian this April fool's. There would be more, but this was our last one at the Academy. I had to do something memorable.

Just some time earlier I had 'accidentally' spilled my drink on Christian at dinner. The plan was to get him to shower, then we would pull on the fire alarm and he would come running out naked. We would kinda be pranking everyone else at the same time, but our main target was Christian and embarrassing him. It would go perfectly if everything went as planned.

The moroi guy's shared a shower room in every floor. Christian was in the third floor. We waited until we saw him walk out of his room and into the shower room at the end of the hall. We snickered silently as we sneaked behind him, careful for him to not hear us. He walked in and locked the door behind him. Luckily I had learnt to picklock, so I could easily get the door unlocked and open. I was choking on my own laughter. I wasn't going to expose ourselves, so I had to try hard not to laugh.  
Carefully, we walked to the dressing room and crabbed his clothes from the bench. We only left his towel hanging next to the shower. We walked out of the room silently and walked down the stairs to the front room and then exploded into fits of laughter. Everyone were probably staring at us like we were crazy, but if they had just done the same as we had, they would be reacting like this too.

I had tried to get Dimitri to give us the key to the room where the fire alarm was. No one had access to it other than the guardians. He had refused to be a part of this little prank. He said that if we were going to get into that room, we would have to do it ourselves. He didn't even tell me not to do it! That is seriously strange.

The lock there was harder to get open, but barely managed after some time. It might've taken me over twenty minutes, I think. We walked into the dark room, searching for the light switch. Eddie found it and switched the lights on. There it was in all of its beauty, the huge red fire alarm. It was beautiful and would do so much destruction. I loved it.

We both put one finger on the big red button and counted to three. "One…" We said out loud together. "Two..." We grinned at each other. "Three!" we shouted and pushed the button.. The loud alarm went off and we could hear screaming all over the school. We fake screamed and ran out of the room and to the quad where everyone else were also. We tried looking afraid like weren't the ones that just turned on the alarm.

Looking around, we saw everyone's frightened faces that made us chuckle lightly. I saw Lissa and Adrian running to us. "Rose!" Lissa yelled as she ran to me and threw her arms around me. I felt her worried feelings through the bond as she felt relief wash all over her at the same time, relief of knowing that I was okay. But there was still worry for her boyfriend, our target, Christian.

I grinned as I saw him running through the doors and outside, wearing nothing but a plain blue towel. It was too hilarious so I had to laugh. He still had some conditioner in his hair. I nudged Eddie who turned his gaze to the same direction and grinned like a fool. He pulled out a digital camera he owned and snapped a picture of Christian. He was still laughing as he looked at the picture, but almost choked when he did. I stared at him confused and took the camera from him. I looked at it, thinking what was wrong, but then I saw it. My eyes went wide and I gulped, hard. Kirova was walking towards us with a furious expression, wearing nothing but a pink and yellow striped towel. Oh no. When I looked back up, I flinched as I sawKirova standing right in front of me. I tried to look innocent, but I think she saw right through me.

"Mr. Castile, Ms. Hathaway, what is the meaning of this?" She growled at us. Eddie looked too scared to say anything, he was stuck.

"Whatever could you mean headmistress Kirova?" I accidentally blurted out in a sarcastic tone. She wasn't much of a fan of my smartass attitude so I wasn't really helping the situation.

"Mr. Castile and Ms. Hathaway, this kind of behaviour isn't accepted here in St. Vladimir's. I'm sorry to say that you will have to face a trial on this. I will not have two reckless students as you at my school." She said and left us both in utter shock. I can't believe what she just said. We would face a trial just because of a prank? This isn't good. I already had one trial at the beginning of our field experience, I couldn't face another one. This time Dimitri won't be able to protect me and talk them to let me stay, I'm sure of it.

"See, that's what you get for doing something like this!" Christian growled. Then I remembered him and turned to look at him again. I momentarily forgot the trial I had to face and started laughing at Christian again. Eddie snickered also. Lissa was giggling with us too. Christian's face got redder and redder by the moment. I also remembered the people around us and looked around. They were all staring at us with mouths agape. Slowly, the people from the crowd started laughing with us. They were laughing at the prank we just managed and at Kirova who appeared with a towel on.

The laughter died down slowly as people started to leave. Some students came over to us congratulating us from the successful prank and wished us good luck for the trial.

"Good luck for the trial, Rose. I hope you get kicked out." Jesse said when he and Ralph approached us from behind. I turned around to smirk at them.

"Yeah, me too, cause then I can beat the crap out of you without getting in trouble, and I won't promise to not brake any bones." I said in a sickly sweet voice and then started walking in the opposite direction. Lissa followed me as I walked into my room and slumped down on my bed sighing heavily from the events of the day.

"I can't believe that you did that, Rose. You know you could get expelled from here and then you can never be my guardian." Lissa said in a sad tone. Somewhere deep down inside her I could feel the hint of amusement from the prank though, but it was all covered up with anger, sadness and fear. The darker feelings were invading her. I sighed and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Lighten up, Liss. I'll be fine, I always am." I whispered. It was true. Whatever conflict I ever had to face, I always managed to overcome it. It was just a part of my nature. She relaxed a bit and gave me a hug back.

There was a sharp knock at the door and I went to open it. Dimitri was standing there looking all guardian like. Oh god damn it, he had found out. Well, duh, of course he had. He was going to be at my trial so of course he was told about it.

"Ms. Hathaway," he said and gave me a sharp nod and did the same for Lissa. He turned back to me then. "I came here to take you to your trial." He said. I nodded my head stiffly as I followed him out, leaving Lissa behind and scared. I followed him through the familiar building and hallways until we finally reached the right room. This is it.

He opened the door and I walked right in behind him. He motioned for me to sit down at the large chair at the end of the large and tall table. There were guardians sitting around it and at the other end, right across from me was sitting Kirova with the maddest of maddest expressions you will ever see. She pretty much looked ready to murder me. If looks could kill…

She called everyone to order and started the session. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are accused of reckless behaviour and the violation of the school rules. You pushed the fire alarm with your friend in-crime, Edison Castile. Now Mr. Castile has already gone with his trial and his verdict was expulsion. So he is being expelled from the Academy and will be sent away back to live with his mother in Denver tomorrow morning." She said and I gulped. No, I can't believe they expelled Eddie. This is myentire fault. I should've done this alone and not pulled Eddie along with my mastermind prank. I should've known this wouldn't end well.

"As for you, Ms. Hathaway, you will be expelled from the Academy as well. You will be sent in Siberia to a blood whore community in Baia. I have talked with a family living there and they have agreed to take you in. You will leave tomorrow morning with Mr. Castile." She said and my eyes bulged out of my eyes. I can't believe they would send me into some blood whore community just like that. "Do you have anything to say, Guardian Belikov?" Kirova said and turned to look at Dimitri. Okay, here we go.

"No," he said and I stared at him my mouth agape. He actually hadn't anything to say? He was going to let me leave just like that? "I have nothing else to add, Headmistress. I agree that Ms. Hathaway has acted shamefully and this kind of behaviour shouldn't continue." He said shocking me as hell. I can't believe he agreed with Kirova. He was either brain washed or then he just didn't love me anymore. I felt some tears stinging in my eyes, but they were barely noticeable. I kept my emotionless mask on, not faltering for a second. This was really it then. It was all over and I wouldn't become Lissa's guardian anymore. We probably won't even see each other again.

"Oh, and another thing, Ms. Hathaway," Kirova started. I turned my head back to her and tried cocking my eyebrow, but unsuccessfully. "April fools." She said and smiled. I was confused. My brows furrowed and I stared at her incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"April fools!" the guardians screamed together and then I got it. My eyes went wide again and I just stared at all them, looking like they would crack any time. They were fighting so hard not to laugh.

"So this was all a joke?" I almost yelled as I stood up from the chair. They all started laughing at me and my reaction. I was pretty much furious, but I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing too. I can't believe that they managed to pull a prank like this on me.

"Gotcha," Dimitri said from behind me and grinned furiously. I grinned and shook my head at all of them.

"I can't believe I got pranked by a bunch of Guardians. Who knew you had it in you?" I said and laughed again.

Stan walked up to me and patted me playfully on the back. "Hey, who said that guardians don't have a sense of humour?" he said.

Dimitri walked me back to my room after that little show. We stopped in front of my door and he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry, but I had to play my role." He murmured.

"You could've given me some sort of warning or something." I muttered back and heard his low chuckle. He lifted my chin up slightly and brushed his lips gently against mine. I put my hands around his neck and pushed my lips against his and kissed him.

"I have to go," he whispered against my lips. I nodded my head and pulled away completely. He started walking away, but stopped before he could get too far. He turned back around to face me. "And oh, remember to be at breakfast early tomorrow." He said. I asked him why. "You'll see," he said with a wink and left. Leaving me confused, I walked back to my room to find Lissa laying there on my bed, sleeping. I chuckled lightly as I lay down beside her and soon enough fell asleep.

The next morning I found out what Dimitri had meant by being early for breakfast. When I walked in, everyone was laughing, at me. I looked at what they were watching from a TV that had been set up to the other side of the commons and gasped. They had taped the whole scene in the trial room! I can't believe they had done that. When they all saw me come in, they started whispering and snickering with each other. I saw the guardian standing next to the TV and was fuming more and more every minute.

I walked up to Stan and pointed at the TV. "What the heck is that?" I growled at him.

"Why, Rose, it's your trial. We caught it all up on tape." He snickered. I'll bet it was he's idea. "And before you think otherwise, it was actually your mentor's idea. He felt sorry for the Ozera kid." He snickered again. I gasped again. Dimitri's idea? "This was all Dimitri's idea?" I growled out loud. He just nodded his head and left with the tape when it had finished. _Oh, he's so going to get it now..._


	3. Karaoke and Dancing to Bob Seger

Hello peeps! I'm glad you've been liking this story.

Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

I just wrote it up in about, maybe, two hours? Yeah.

Feel free to review and tell me what you think!

But here's the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Dimitri will pay for what he did to me. It may have been unfair for poor little Christian, but it wasn't fair to me. Yes, I was acting quite self-centred, but that was horrible what he did to me. Damn that compassionate side of him. I had to come up with a plan. A plan where I would be able to humiliate Dimitri without him knowing it's me. I know, by doing this, I would be starting a war. I do not care! No one humiliates Rose Hathaway like that in Public.

So I decided to get some footage of Dimitri on his free time.

I've been watching him for the last week, taking in everything he did, outside and inside of his room. I was quite shocked of what he did when he wasn't on guard duty. Alright, I was full of laughter. I would make him a laughing-stock. Honestly, I felt bad doing this to him, but I couldn't help myself. He humiliated me, I humiliate him. Then we can go shame ourselves to a corner together. We can be mortified together. Now that would be fun.

Another thing I found out about all of the guardians is that they have a karaoke night every week. I know, shocking, right? I sure was shocked. You can't imagine what it looked like when Stan got up there to sing Britney Spears. The songs were picked out by random, so none of them knew what songs they were singing. Tears almost spilled when Dimitri got up on stage and got the song, 'I will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. It was a beautiful song and the lyrics stood out from the song. While I listened to the lyrics, I thought about the time when Dimitri almost left me, the time when he almost left me for Tasha. I didn't hear anything but Dimitri's sweet voice singing this song to me. I saw the agonized look on his face whilst singing. It was like he was remembering the time too. But he was here now. I knew he wouldn't leave me ever again, nor even think about it.

So I got a lot of footage of that night while the guardians sang. The best performance was from a guardian named Michael Knight. He was young too, but still older than Dimitri. He was probably about 26 or 27 years old. But he definitely gave the performance of the night.

But that was for another time. Now I was getting ready to the mission get-Dimitri-back. I played the video on my video camera again just to laugh at it. It was actually quite adorable what he did. I had found a very long ladder somewhere in the back of one of the buildings. It took me some time to get it to where I wanted it, but it was worth it. I dropped the ladder on my feet accidentally and I must say it freaking hurt! Anyway, I carried the ladder to the guardians dorm building and placed it next to Dimitri's window. I climbed up and stopped. I almost choked with laughter when I saw what I did.

There Dimitri was, dancing around in his room wearing nothing but his boxers and a white button up with a pair of socks on and black shades acting all Tom Cruise, the song Old Time Rock And Roll by Bob Seger playing in the background. God he looked hot, but seriously hilarious. He had a hair brush as his microphone and then threw it away and picked up a sweeper as his guitar. Who would've ever thought about Dimitri? I was literally choking in my own laughter since I was trying so hard not to burst out and laugh my ass off right then and there. I would be so dead if he found out I was there. On the other hand, he was going to find out the next day anyway.

When the music finished, I couldn't take it anymore so I climbed back down from the ladder as fast as I could and ran, ran like I've never ran before to my own room. I opened it swiftly and locked it. I held in my breath as I leaned on my door. Then I just let it all out and burst out laughing. I've never seen Dimitri like this. It was so funny. This was a perfect revenge. He would learn not to mess with me. I actually think he already knows that, but apparently he isn't afraid. Well of course he isn't, he's Dimitri Belikov for god's sake! Well, he has another thing coming. I'll need to meet up with him later tonight still.

I had managed succesfully to load the video on my computer and to a CD with no avail. Damn Dimitri was going to kill me later for this, but I can't help it. When life gives you lemons, you squirt lemonjuice in your enemy's eyes, well, in this case, your lover's.

It was still an hour before curfew. Dimitri should be in his room still. He had the night shift, at least that's what I heard. I walked over to the guardian dorms. When I got to his door, I cleared my throat for any upcoming laughter and calmed myself. I knocked on the door and heard something falling on the ground. I heard him shuffling in his room and hitting everything possible. He was making it very hard for me to not laugh. I knocked again just for the sake of it.

"Just a second!" he yelled. This was funny. I have never seen nor heard Dimitri so careless before. I guess he wasn't expecting anyone to come and knock on his door. A moment later the door opened and he stood at the door all dressed and hair tied back. I made an attempt at raising my eyebrow and miserably failed. He opened the door for me to come in and so I did.

"What were you doing in here? It sounded like you hit everything possible in here." I said as I sat down on his bed. His cheeks blushed a soft colour that made him look so adorable. I have never in my time I have known Dimitri seen him blush!

"Um, nothing." He was hesitant to answer. But he did anyways as he sat down next to me. "What bring you here at this time?" he asked curiously.

I just shrugged, hiding my real reason. "Just felt like it." I said and gave him my best man-eating smile. He shook his head with a slight smile. I leaned in and pushed my lips against his lightly. He responded with a slightly more urgent kiss instead. I pulled away chuckling before it could get anywhere else. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"What's the matter? You have never been the one to pull away first." He said with slight amusement.

"I dunno." I smiled. I got up from the bed and started heading for the door. He took a hold of my hand and pulled me back to him.

"And where do you think you are going?" he murmured against my neck, loving the warmth of his hot breath on my skin.

I grinned and pulled away again. I gave an innocent look. "To my room of course. It is soon curfew." I said. He chuckled.

I walked away from him and headed for the door. I had the door open and was about to leave, but stopped and turned around. "And oh, remember to be at breakfast early tomorrow." I said repeating his words from a week ago. he raised his eyebrow at me questioningly. I mimicked his voice. "You'll see," I said and winked at him. Then I left leaving his suspicious of my words. I snickered as I walk to my room. He has no idea what caught him.

It was the next day early morning. Dimitri had cancelled our trainings for the next couple of days. I have no idea why, but I didn't mind. I got out of bed early. I had to get the tv and DVD player from the guardians building. It was a risky thing to do, but I needed that TV. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to show the video I had taken.

There were two guardians on guard at the moment, but I managed to slip past them. I got to the room where they kept the equipment. I actually managed to get the TV and everything else to the commons without anyone cathing me, which happily surprised me. I set everything up and put the CD inside the player. Now I just had to wait for everyone to arrive.

I wasn't surprised to see Dimitri walking through the double doors first. He spotted me beside the TV and walked warily over to me. "Rose, what are you up to now?" he asked me. He didn't sound mad or anything, just curious and very suspicious.

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else when they arrive." I told him with a smile. He grumbled something and walked over to get something to eat. Soon all the students started to pile up. They were all staring at me wondering what I was up to. I just grinned back and ate the chocolate glazed doughnut I had grabbed from the counter. I saw the gang walking in too. Lissa shot a warning glance over to me and sat down with every one else at the usual table. When everyone were there, I started the show.

"Everyone, may I get your attention, please!" I yelled through the commons. Every mouth went silent and every pair of eyes turned to look at me. I grinned at Dimitri evilly and I think he got the drift. "I have a video tape I'd like to show you all" I continued and started the video. Everyone burst out laughing when they saw the same I had seen just the other night. Dimitri's face paled and a deep crimson blush appeared on his beautiful tan cheeks. He got up from his table and walked over to me looking more embarrassed than angry.

"Rose, what is the meaning of this?" he growled in my ear. Okay, now he looked mad. I gave him my best innocent look I could manage over this laughter.

"Why, Dimitri, It is you dancing around to Bob Seger." I said and laughed. Then I continued in the same way Stan had. "Now before you get the wrong idea, this was all my idea, but you can blame it all on yourself." I said again and laughed.

When the video ended, I started to put it away when I noticed that the video wasn't finished. I realized I had accidentally loaded up a part from the karaoke night. Stan was up there singing to womanizer. That's when every one started laughing harder. "Uh oh." I muttered.

"Yes, uh oh." Dimitri repeated. Right on cue, Stan walked over to me his face red as a tomato, both with fury and embarrasment. I gulped hard as I saw him walking towards me with that furious expression. Dimitri I would survive, but when it was Stan, I wish I could say the same.

This was not good.


	4. Punishment

Hey people.

So I didn't manage to get an UD last night. I did get to UD now though ;)

Hope you get a few laughs here and there.

I'm still surprised how a good of a response this story is getting, so I'm quite delighted about that.

But here is the chapter.

Enjoy,

* * *

I was so screwed.

Stan was going to freaking kill me after that video. I knew I shouldn't have had filmed him. I had been on the verge of laughing tears when he got called up and fought with the thought of not filming it, but decided against it and did it anyway. And now I regretted it.

He was strolling across the cafeteria towards me with this furious expression. It was even more furious than when I announced to the whole school he was in love with Alberta. That had finally reached his boiling point. He almost – and I'm not kidding – killed me for it. And what made it even more hilarious was the fact that it was true. He was blushing like an idiot when the "rumor" reached to the guardians.

When he reached me he started yelling right into my face. "Ms. Hathaway what is the meaning of this!" he yelled. I cringed back, but not in fear. I cringed back because as he yelled, he spit right on my face! He was freaking spitting on me! That's just disgusting.

Dimitri positioned himself to stand right in front of me protectively. I'm lucky Dimitri was here to protect me this time. I knew if Stan tried to attack me he wouldn't let that happen. "Now, Guardian Alto, relax, it was just a joke." Dimitri tried reasoning with him.

"A Damn joke?" he kept yelling. "How are you not mad after the footage she showed of you?"

"Because, at least I can take a joke. And it was payback for what I did to her. We're even." He said. If it was even possible, it seemed like Stan's face was getting redder and redder by the moment.

"Or maybe it's because you are so in love with your precious student that you just can't be mad at her." Stan spat at Dimtiri's face – and I do mean literally spat. Dimitri wiped his face and looked disgusted and at the same time, horrified of his words. They were at the same time true, but wrong. Yes, he was in love with his student, just like I was in love with my mentor. But he did get mad at me at times, of course. But it always ended up us making up and making-out.

"Alto you are getting out of line here!" Dimitri yelled. I could say he was getting quite mad too. Not just of Stan's behavior, but also because of Stan's true accusation.

"Me, you, Kirova's office, now!" he growled at us and strolled out of the room. I gulped out loud and stared wide eyed at Dimitri. He looked awfully amused right now. I just stared at him incredulously. He actually found this situation amusing? What the heck is wrong with him!

"Why the heck are you smiling?" I asked him as we started away from the cafeteria. Lissa had sent me worry glances when Christian had shouted from the other side of the room 'good luck'. Of course he would do it with everyone hearing.

"You can't say you do not find this situation amusing." He said and smirked at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dimitri." I said as I stopped dead on my tracks and stared at him seriously. He laughed shaking his head and kept leading me towards Kirova's office.

For sure, Stan was there waiting for us standing next to Kirova. She, on the other hand, looked exhausted and exasperated. She obviously didn't want to deal with this. When we sat down both Dimitri and me opposite from Kirova, she let out a sigh and stared at me.

"I am really not in the mood today. Stan informed me that you have been filming footage of guardians without their acceptances and played some of it this morning at the commons, is this right?" she asked and I nodded, waiting for the worst. "Very well then," she said and paused. "Guardian Alto and I have come to an agreement that he will find a proper way to punish you after you are done guarding Mr. Ozera at curfew. No exceptions. You are to meet Guardian Alto and Guardian Belikov at the gym at curfew. Do you understand?" I nodded my head stiffly and asked if I was free to go. I rose out of my chair and as I walked out the door I think I saw Stan giving me a devilish grin before I disappeared out the door.

"I'm so freaking dead!" I yelled as I got into my room and shut my door. I remembered that Dimitri was right behind me and I had shut the door right on his nose. Oops, hope he isn't mad at me. I grimaced and ran back to the door to open it. There I saw standing a frowning Dimitri rubbing his nose. I found it rather cute so I giggled and rose on my toes to kiss his nose lightly. He forgave me for it and led me into my room again, this time making sure we were both in before closing the door.

We both lay down on the bed and I cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed. It was very soothing. I felt like sleeping, but I soon remembered that I should be getting back soon. I still had to fulfill my duties as Christian's temporary guardian.

Before I got up, Dimitri leaned down to whisper something into my ear in Russian. I had no idea what he said, but it came out in a teasingly dangerous tone. He was up to something, I felt it. I stared at him with question in my eyes. "You'll see." he said grinning. I was instantly suspicious. Oh he was definitely up to something.

He walked me back to the commons and we said goodbye. I noticed that the guys were still sitting at the table – no doubt waiting for me - and some other students as well around the room. "Hey, Rosie, so what's the punishment?" Christian asked me grinning. I so want to hit him right now…

"Stan's the punishment." I grumbled as I sat down next to Eddie. Christian laughed and I almost did hit him after what he said next.

"Oh, so let me get this straight. Miss Bitch is giving you Alto as your punishment? Yikes, well good luck on the honeymoon." He said while grinning ear to ear, pretty much proud of his snide comment.

"Well good luck with yours…if you ever get to live that long." I said back in a sickly sweet voice. Christian really made me want to hit him hard, but I was smart enough to know I couldn't do that or I would probably be expelled this time for real.

"Okay guys break it up. We should probably get going before we're late." Lissa said and we all got up to leave. Classes were boring as usual. Christian went through his classes and I stood beside the wall doing the 'watching, but not watching' move. I still had some work to do with that.

It wasn't until the end of the school day I got some real action. A 'strigoi' tried to attack Christian, but I pulled him away from him and fought with the strigoi, soon though I found out the strigoi to be Stan. Well no shit. Of course they would put Stan after me…or then it was an act of his own. That would make more sense. I punched and kicked and did everything I could. I grinned inwardly at the fact that I was finally able to hurt Stan without getting into trouble. I kicked him in the groin and sent him falling on the ground holding onto his privates. He was going to give me hell about this later when we met, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass. I took it and made Stan hurt quite badly. That's what you get when messing with Rose Hathaway.

We all hung out in the lounge room in the dhampir dorms the same day. We talked a lot about what's been happening and made out own comments of the events. Eddie thought it was all hilarious while Lissa thought it was really mean as it was funny. Adrian, who was there too, commented how he was lucky none of the pranks were shot at him. Christian was still a bitty grumpy about my little prank that one day, but happy that someone got me back from it. Even more happy that that person just happened to be Dimitri.

I was dreading meeting both Stan and Dimitri. More like Stan maybe. I was sure he would be making me do a lot of shit for payback. I'm glad Dimitri will be there. I think I would've died if I was left alone with Stan. Soon I said goodbye to my friends and left the dorm. I took my time walking to the gym and hesitating with every step I took. I think I might've had a frown on my face as well.

I stepped in the gym carefully. All the lights were closed and I couldn't hear anyone there. They were probably on their way. I walked closer to the middle. I sat down on the mat that was laying there. Usually they were all gathered to the equipment room, but this single one was laying there. It looked strange.

I sat there waiting. I don't think I even waited long after I heard a voice I did not want to hear. But I knew I was in no position to avoid it now. Not anymore that is.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," a voice called out. The lights turned on and standing at the door was Stan Alto, my biggest enemy at this hell hole.. "Welcome to your worst nightmare." He said grinning evilly. Oh now I was really going to get it now.


	5. Cleaning and a secret lover

HI!

Thank you for your awesome reviews everyone! They make me so happy.

I wmanaged to get out this next chater, so here.

Personally I think it's not even that great... I think I'm losing out of funny ideas.

If you have any suggestions or anything else, feel free to tell me.

I will figure it out though. I'll juts watch some comedy movies to help me out a little.

I was a bitty too tireaf to proof-read it, but

enjyoy,

* * *

"That son of a bitch," I muttered as I kept sorting out Stan's white and coloured boxer briefs. Juts the thought of Stan in his underwear made me shiver. I think I might have nightmares tonight. Well, at least the underwear were clean. I've been here for almost two hours doing what ever Stan told me to do. And the worst part? Dimitri didn't even show up! I'm so going to kill him when I saw hin next. Ugh, I'll barely get any sleep tonight.

"Smile Rose," Stan said as I looked up and he snapped a picture of me. I growled and almost lunged at him, but he stopped my by holding his finger up. "Now, Rose. You wouldn't want to get a worse punishment, now would you?" He smirked. I muttered something I hope he didn't hear and went back to sorting out the underwear.

Stan was so enjoying this. He kept staring at me with a smug and satisfied grin on his face. To me it looked very creepy and stalkerish. Almost like he was thinking something very inapproriate...

Okay, forget that last one...ew.

It was like he was testing me to see how long I would last. two and a half hours went by and by now I had finished my task with his underwear. After that he had given me a mop to mop the whole gym. My eyes bulged out of my eyes as he did this. He had to be freaking kidding me! Of course, knowing Stan, he wasn't kidding. I was done with the mopping and after that he told me to move all the equipment from the equipment room to the gym area. I gave out a low growl and did as he told me to. I was seriously exhausted when I had finished.

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment. Then I almsot choked on my water I was drinking of what he said next. "I changed my mind. I don't want them here so you can move them back." Oh, come on! What is he trying to do? Kill me? Because that's how I felt like doing right now, dying. The other thing that sucked...he was filmind slash taking pictures of everything. It was like a secret pleasure for him to see me suffer like this. I bet after I was done here he would be going back to his room to look at the pictures and videos and do you-know-what.

Okay, forget that last statement too. Double eww.

I collapsed on the ground when I was done moving everything. I heard a throaty laugh from beside me. Stan was laughing a mocking laugh at me. He will pay. Enough said. It was about midnight for us. The sun was shining through the large windows of the gym.

"Hmm...the floor got dirty while you moved the equipment. You need to mop it again." He said while smirking. I only growled not bothering with the protests. Normally I would snap, but knowing it would bring me more throuble, I just shut it and obeyed. The clock was nearing one am. I was good as dead. My eyes drooped and I was starting to get a bit dizzy. My head was aching and I was hungry. Finally, what felt like forever, Stan let me go seeming pleased of himself. I think I actually heard him say 'I do a lot better job that Belikov punishing Hathaway." just as I left the gym. It was freaky and if you twisted his words around a little bit, you get something very...very inappropriate. And something very wrong indeed.

I collapsen on my bed when I got to my orom not bothering to change my clothes. I was exhausted, but when I woke up the next morning, I woke up with an epiphany. I have no idea what had gotten into me. I was really tired last night and anow I'm perky and awake, not feeling tired at all. I have a theory for that, but I had other things on my mind. And the time was only about four in the morning. I still had two hours before training with Dimitri. I had more than enough time to do what I had to do.

I quickly changed from my old clothes and put on new clean ones. I sneaked out of my room without any one seeing me. Now it was time to use my so called 'ninja skills'. I tip-toed through the lobby and out the door outside. I have no idea what I was doing. It was like my mind was controlling me. I hid behind a building when I saw some one coming my way. It was Stan. I smirked as I ran towards the guardians dorms. It was so strange. I was surprised to see the ladder still there. I stared at it for probably a few minutes before moving it to where I though Stan's window was located. I carefully climbed in and looked around. His room was actually very neat.

I walked around his room snooping around. I opened his closed and laughed. All of his clothes were colour coded. Okay, so Stan was most definitely not the gurdian I thought him to be. As I examined his room more, a special something caught my attention. It was a letter...in _pink_ paper. Why the hell was someone sending him something in pink paper? You know what, I don't want to know...but I still want to read the letter.

_Dear Stan,_

_I miss you so much. I think about you every single day. I wish we could be together right now, but we have our duties and you know it. But it doesn't stop how I feel about you._

_I wish there was some way around the rules. But they can't be broken now, not anymore._

_How is your life? How are you doing? Me, I have been great. I have already befriended a few guardians and even a student. His name is Brent. He is a very sweet young kid. I also mentor him. I just came back from Latvia from guarding Regina. So I am on a break now as I write. But when you shall revieve this, you will only be in the middle of the day._

_I wish you the best of luck and I hope to meet you again someday. _

_You are my life, you are the only one I think about, you are my love._

_With all my heart,_

_Your's only, _

_Clarissa._

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Stan had a girlfriend? And they were even in love. I might just faint. Who ever knew that Stan could actually love anyone? He was always so angry and stiff. Never have I seen him compassionate or anything like that. Maybe he was afraid to show his real emotions since he is pretty much known as the meanest and strictest teacher here. Can't blame `em.

I set the letter down carefully and searched further his room. That's when I saw a picture. It was on top of a table and I picked it up to examine it closer. There were two clowns grinning and holding up cans of beer. My mouth fell open as I realized it was Stan the other clown! Seriously, where has this man been hiding. He has kinda like this secret life outside of the school.

I took the picture with me and snooped through his stuff again and then left. I was going to scare the crap out of Stan. I wasn't sure it was safe for me to pull anything on him again, but I seriously wanted to do it.

I went back for my room real fast and started working on a note. The note was plain white paper with text written with a pen that made the liquid drop so it would look like blood or something like that.I had no doubt I would be the one to blame first, but if I could really convince my innocence, I would get away with it.

I carefully made my way to Stan's class room. I had put the picture and the note neatly in an envelope. I had written Stan on it and shut it. I set it down on Stan's table and left before someone caught me. I walked back to my room feeling smug. I did all my morning necessities and left for practice. When I got there though, I only realized then that I was thirty minutes early, meaning Dimitri wouldn't be here yet.

I pulled out some mats from the equipment room and set them down on the middle of the gym. I decided to help Dimitri's work and take out everything else we needed. I went out to do my laps so when Dimitri got here, I wouldn't need to do them anymore and we could just spar or something. As I was done, I heard the doors to the outside open. Dimitri walked out smiling to me. He was in a good mood. Well, not for long. I walked up to him feeling breathless.

"Good morning, Rose." Dimtiri said and reached out for me. I stepped away and he looked immediately hurt. Good, serves him right.

"Sorry, we need to practice." I said grinning as I walked past him back in the gym. He ditched me last night, now I will show him the concequences. I walked to the mats and waited for Dimitri. He came in and slowly walked over to me quircking his eyebrow.

"Alright, let's spar." He said and got in position. I waited for him to lunge at me, but what he did totally caught me off guard. He lunged and then stopped. He twirled around me and to my back. He pulled me close to him and turned me around so I was facing him. His lips were not even an inch away from mine and I could feel him breathign in me. God he drives me nuts.

He was going to kiss me. But instead I turned my head so he was kissing my cheek. Inside I was grinning and thinking Idiot, but I didn't let it show. I tried pulling away, but he held tighter to him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong, Roza? Usually I'm the one pulling away." He said and I felt the shivers go down my spine. I couldn't help it. But when he leaned out and started leaning in to kiss me again, I surprised him by kicking him in the guts and that did it. He fell on the floor gasping. I smirked and straddled his waist and held his hands on either side of his head.

"Not gonna happen." I shivered and got up and left, leaving him laying on the floor staring after me. We were even. I went back to my room to get ready for the day. I took a short shower and put my clothes on. I went to get some breakfast next. I was seriously hungry.

I saw Eddie sitting at the table by himself at the moment. I walked over to him and sat down. He was grinning as he saw me sit down.

"So how was last night?" he asked still keeping that stupid grin on his face.

"oh, shut up you nincompoop." I said and punched him playfully on the arm. He faked to be hurt by ny words and laughed.

"Nincompoop? Since when do you use the wrrds nincompoop?" he asked me. I just shrugged and ate my breakfast. Soon Lissa and Christian arrived too.

Stan had told me last night before I left for me to go to his class room after breakfast. Apparently it was only the first part of my punishment? At least that's how I got it. So after I was done eating I headed off to my second punishment.


	6. Alone

Hey, it's been a while. Well, I managed a chapter I hope you like. I don't think there's much humour in this one, but I still think it's a good chapter.

Hope you had a ncie Christmas, enjoy!

P.S. If you want a Stan point of view of this chapter, then you just tell me and I'll post that here as well.

* * *

I snickered and decided to play a prank on Stan. Before I went into the classroom, I wrote a letter for him, but not from me. I signed it as _Clarissa. _He would be into a huge surprise when he got the letter and did as he was told. I can imagine him walking into that club and yelling out my name as he realizes this was all a joke. I sealed the letter I wrote and made sure I got to class before Stan did. I lay the letter on top of Stan's desk and sat down waiting for him.

When he walked in he stared at me warily when seeing me sitting nicely at my desk. He noticed the letter and picked it up. I followed his expression carefully which turned from surprised to a little gleam in his eyes. But as fast as those feelings came, they were gone when he turned to look at me with a rather peculiar look. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

I merely shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. It was there when I came in." I lied smoothly. I'm a pretty good liar so it wasn't a surprise when Stan bought it and shrugged it off.

So pretty much Stan's final punishment for me was to sit still for the next two hours or until he said I could go. Patience isn't one of my strongest features so I wasn't liking this punishment much, but it was better than the previous one. I also got a lot of time to think about various things and make a few plans that could get me in heaps of trouble, but for some odd reason I didn't give a shit.

I wonder what else I could find out about Stan. I love messing with him. Mostly because he kinda does the same to me. I guess that's what our relationship is like. I go out of line, he yelles at me. He goes out of line, I gert revenge. He gets mad and punishes me, I almost snap at him, but Dimitri makes me calm down. It's like a repeating cycle with us. But I have to admit that I like it. If I went away and never came back, I'd miss arguing with Stan. As disgusting as that sounds, that's the truth.

After my two hours were up, I left Stan to it, deciding to worry about the concequences afterwards. I went to find Dimtiri wherever he was to apologise. I could torture him until he goes mad or I could take him back, have a little fun and then torture him. I pick the second option.

To my surprise, I couldn't find him anywhere. When I tried asking for him they said he was in town for business. I was suspicious, but thought nothing of it. My friends were all occupied so I was left alone tonight. I went to the lounge in the Dhampir dorms and watched a movie. There weren't many good options so I just slipped a random horror movie in. It was a crappy film, but why not.

Half-way through the movie when I was starting to fall asleep, I started hearing voices in the room even though there was no one here. I considered the possibility that I was dreaming or maybe I was just paranoid. Both are very likely. When the lights started flickering, I was certain something was off. "I must be dreaming," I mused to myself. I heard footsteps so I got up from my comfortable posture on the couch and looked around hastily. I still saw no one and the lights kept flickering wildly. I started getting scared when the lights shut completely. And there were those footsteps again. This time there was a whip of air running past me and I heard a silent "Roza," whispered near my ear, like someone was calling for me.

"Dimtiri, is that you?" No anwser. "Dimitri, if it's you, I want you to stop this, it isn't funny." I continued. I was alone in the dark room for a minute more or so. It's not like I could count the minutes. Well, I could, but I was busy feeling my surrounding since I was pretty much blind. Not something I liked being. Besides, I hate counting. There was another whoosh of air and I turned around swiftly to the direction I thought it went.

I almost screamed when someone appeared behind me and took a hold of my shoulder with a strong, firm hand. I reacted by turning around and throwing a punch at this person. It's like he anticipated the punch, 'cause he took a hold of my arm mid-air and leaned down to whispred in my ear, "Calm down, Roza, it's only me," he whispered. I was mad, but seriously turned on by his little role-play. "This time you're not getting away that easily," he continued.

He kissed his way from my neck to my jaw with light tingling touches. He brushed his lips softly against mine letting them linger there for a moment. I knew the couch was still behind me, so I surprised him by pushing him down on the couch so I was on top of him. This time I reached down to whisper in his ear. "Who said I was going to turn you down this time?" I whispered. I pushed my lips against his grinning mouth and kissed him heatily. He better enjoy this since he's not getting anything from me for the next two weeks or so. I'm a girl who doesn't go out without a fight. I will win this apparent war going on.

I was trying so hard not to laugh later this same evening. Dimitri was in my room talking on the phone with Stan after we got it on with each other. I could hear the yelles over the phone and I guess Dimitri was quite annoyed. "Stan, calm down, I'm sure it's a misunderstandment. How would she have known? Stan, that's very unlikely. She has her ways? Well, that's true, but- No, but- Stan-" He kept being interrupted so I was getting annoyed. He could let Dimtiri continue. "I understand-" He has to stop doing that. "I'll ask, ok," he said and hung up the phoine.

"So..." I started. I wanted him to continue my sentence. I'm pretty sure I already knew what was coming though.

Dimtiri sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exhasperation. "Rose, Guardian Alto just called," he started off serious, "He claimed that you may have had something to do with the gay bar he was sent to." He said, not asked, but said. It's like he believed Stan as well. But then again, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I did something like this.

"Well..." I didn't exatly know what I should say. My fiert wort out of my mouth revealed it all though. He sighed again, but closed his eyes and rubbed them with his free left hand while the other rested on the table next to him.

"What am I going to do with you." He murmured by himself. I was about to say something when he lifted a finger up to silence me I guess. "Don't even start with me. You know how pissed off he is right now?" The funny thing is that Dimitri looked quite pissed off as well. I felt like a little kid again being yelled at and saying it was wrong what I did. It's not like I haven't heard that before, it's just that, I hate being disappointing to Dimtiri. He is the one person I would do anything for and to impress him. He will be proud.

"I'm really sorry Dimtiri," I whispered with my big, brown puppy-dog eyes of mine. Though it looked like it was all an act, I was half-serious. I actually felt remorse about what I did, but I guess I feel a portion of satisfaction in there as well. But is it enough? No, I guess not.

"Don't you dare give me that look." He said seriously. "Why is everything a game to you?" he questioned. He stood up and paced the room with one hand behind his head. "You can't keep pulling pranks at the guardians, Rose." He said. Dimitri made me feel more guilty than I already did.

I got up from the bed as well and stopped Dimitri mid-pace. I soothed his cheek trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't help it, Dimitri, it's in my nature. He pisses me off and I take revenge. He deserved it. But I won't do it again, I promise. As long as you don't rat me out to Stan, okay?" I pleaded.

It took a moment of thiking for him until he nodded his head in agreement. I gave him a small kiss before turning around towards my closet. Dimitri and I might have come to an agreement, but he still wasn't getting any after this.


End file.
